revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Disclosure
"Disclosure"https://twitter.com/karterhol/status/493188029108846593/photo/1 is the second episode of the fourth season of ''Revenge''. It is the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 5, 2014. It was written by Joe Fazzio and directed by Ken Fink. Summary AN OLD FLAME STOKES NEW FIRES -- Emily confronts former friends and a lifelong enemy in a desperate search for Victoria, while the fallen Queen of the Hamptons finds herself at the mercy of her own darkest secret. Recap David Clarke stands before Victoria after she awakens in his old beach house. He wants to know the truth. Victoria claims she was scared and regrets all that she’s done. David doesn’t buy it. He begins choking her. Then…FLASH! Victoria awakens from a dream to find herself in the back of a Van. David is in the front seat driving to an unknown destination. When the car comes to a stop, Victoria makes a break for it through woods. David tackles her, assuring that there’s no way he’s losing her again. David leads Victoria through a sewer system to show her the hidden room where he’s obviously been living. He wants to know if she betrayed him. Victoria claims Conrad kept her silent by threatening her children. David believes her. He still loves her. David reveals that he was, indeed, stabbed in prison. After he regained consciousness, he was out. He believes his daughter is dead with means he thinks Amanda/Emily is dead. He doesn’t want to lose anyone else. He wants to be part of Victoria’s life along with Charlotte. Margaux and Daniel team up to get Gideon out of their lives. Their target thwarts his sister’s attempt to bad mouth him to the board. Gideon is off to try to seal a deal where the magazine would absorb a competing news giant. That’s fine with Margaux. This is all part of her plan to have her brother’s drug ties exposed during a merger meeting. As for Charlotte, she’s devastated when she finds Gideon in bed with another woman. She turns to drugs. Emily looks up to see her despondent half-sis standing on the ledge of a tall building. Emily rushes to try to save Charlotte. She begs to let her explain. It’s no use. Charlotte is too far gone. She steps over the ledge, but is tackled before she can jump by a police officer. Jack storms through the roof door. He reports that the jumper has been apprehended by his commanding officer, Ben, who doesn’t believe Emily’s presence there was a coincidence. He finds her interesting though. Jack discourages his partner from pursuing anything with her. Jack brings Charlotte to Emily’s place. The truth finally comes out. Emily admits that she’s the one who kidnapped her. She further tells her that she’s her sister. She’s Amanda Clarke. Emily discloses her past to Charlotte. She admits that she once tried to take her own life as well. Emily pulls out the Infinity Box. Their father’s journals are inside. Emily hopes they will give her the strength to survive. Charlotte is angry that her half-sis chose revenge over her. She smashes the Infinity Box before rushing out. Gideon believes his sister and Daniel set him up. Margaux tries to prove him wrong. She blames everything on Daniel as she make a call to set up another meeting. Unfortunately, the news giant’s CEO is on a plane to London. Gideon accepts Margaux’s offer to send him overseas as well. Drugs are found on his carry-on as he tries to catch his flight. He’s promptly arrested. Margaux orchestrated everything once she realized Gideon was a murderer. She later meets up with Daniel as two of them give in to passion. David admits to Victoria that he killed Conrad. He did it for her. He’d do anything for her. With this confession, Victoria takes his hand. She thanks him. David wants to finally meet his daughter. Victoria admits that her relationship with Charlotte is strained. This is due to the actions of one vengeful person who must be stopped. David wants to help. Victoria reveals the identity of this individual. Her name is Emily Thorne. Charlotte calls Emily. They meet at the Stowaway. Charlotte turns over a notebook with all that she wants to say and ask. As Emily reads, she’s knocked unconscious from behind. Charlotte pours turpentine throughout the floor of the Stowaway. A fire is ignited. Soon the entire place is engulfed in flames. Charlotte bids her unconscious half-sis adieu as she staggers outside. She tells others who are rushing to the scene that the she was the only one who was inside as the fire at the Stowaway rages on. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Daniel Zovatto as Gideon LeMarchal Co-Starring Cast * Jean-Christophe Febbrari as Francois * Christopher Grove as Jerry Thomas * Kamala Jones as Vanessa * Aria Pullman as Brunette * Kandis Mak as Hostess * Rochelle Robinson as Waitress * Al Coronel as Officer * Eric Zuckerman as Tom Mullen * Bradley Snedeker as Miles VanBuren Uncredited *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson (voice, archive footage) Quotes :Nolan: I'm sorry, could you repeat that? Because all I could hear was the sound of my revenge free summer being strangled to death by a web of thorns. ---- :Daniel: You know, it's just sick how you two live to destroy each other. I suggest you follow her lead and disappear. ---- :Victoria: You were murdered! I've seen your grave. :David: This is my grave! ---- :Emily: I'm the one who kidnapped you, Charlotte. I can't stand seeing you like this. I know I did the wrong thing, but you have to believe I did it all for the right reasons. :Charlotte: What are you saying? :Emily: I'm your sister, Charlotte. I'm Amanda. ---- :Charlotte: You chose revenge over me! ---- :Emily: Charlotte was right. I chose revenge over her. :Nolan: You didn't choose revenge, Ems. You chose your father! :Emily: But he's gone, Nolan! I did it all for a dead man. He's never gonna know and Charlotte...She'll never understand...She'll never forgive me. ---- :Margaux: Au revoir, mon frère! (saying this to Gideon) ---- :Victoria: David, there is something I need to tell you. :David: Is it Charlotte? Is she alright? :Victoria: When you asked me where I've been after I left Grayson Manor, the truth is that I was locked up against my will. :David: It was Conrad? :Victoria: No! Someone just as hateful. Because of her my relationship with Charlotte is in ruins. My life is in shambles. I cannot entertain a future with you until she's been stopped. :David: I can help. :Victoria: No! David, you've already done enough. :David: Tell me who it is. :Victoria: Her name is Emily Thorne. ---- Soundtrack Up in Flames By: Sam Tinnesz ft.Maggie Eckford Gallery Videos Revenge 4x02 Promo "Disclosure" (HD) Revenge 4x02 Sneak Peek 1 "Disclosure" (HD) Revenge 4x02 Sneak Peek 2 "Disclosure"-0 Pictures 4x02 1.jpg 4x02 2.jpg 4x02 3.jpg 4x02 4.jpg 4x02 5.jpg 4x02 6.jpg 4x02 7.jpg 4x02 8.jpg 4x02 9.jpg 4x02 13.jpg 4x02 12.jpg 4x02 11.jpg 4x02 10.jpg 4x02 26.jpg 4x02 25.jpg 4x02 23.jpg 4x02 22.jpg 4x02 21.jpg 4x02 20.jpg 4x02 19.jpg 4x02 18.jpg 4x02 17.jpg 4x02 16.jpg 4x02 15.jpg 4x02 14.jpg Trivia *Charlotte attempts suicide for the second time, but is stopped/saved by Ben. *Emily tells Charlotte who she is. *Charlotte burns the Porter's Stowaway Tavern in an attempt to kill Emily. *Gideon is arrested due to Margaux planting drugs on him at the airport. *Daniel and Margaux begin to make out, essentially making them a couple. *It is revealed that David believes that the deceased "Amanda Clarke" is his daughter. *Victoria doesn't tell David that Emily Thorne is really Amanda Clarke, so she can use him to take revenge on Emily. *Conrad's voice is heard in an archived recording from "Impetus". *David tells Victoria that he killed Conrad and why he did it. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes